Le Temps de L'Amour
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: Cuando el tiempo va y viene no pensamos en nada a pesar de las heridas. Como el tiempo del amor es largo y corto dura para siempre, lo recordaremos. "On s'en souvient..." Fleur/Hermione. Femslash. One-Shot


El nombre (y summary) del fanfic es un extracto de la canción **Le Temps de L'Amour **escrita por** Françoise Hardy.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún mago ni muggle me pertenece, y no recibo más que las gracias ( a veces XD) por escribir.**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

Hermione llegó a su departamento con el semblante cansado, había sido un largo día en el Ministerio de Magia, cada vez se encontraba más cerca de dar un gran paso ante las leyes de protección para los Elfos Domésticos, el papeleo aunque menos emocionante que sus aventuras de antaño, era de extrema importancia, y a ella se le daba excelente el estar entre libros, pergaminos y tinta todo el día.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sin siquiera despojarse de sus zapatos, ni de la pesada gabardina que solía llevar cuando el clima era frío o lluvioso, suspiró rozando el costado de esta, metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó su varita.

-¿_'Ermione_?.-Escuchó una voz suave, ronroneante y dulce, el acento marcadamente francés le daba un toque aún más exquisito, despegó la cara de la almohada y vio en la entrada de la habitación, a una mujer de porte imponente y elegante, el cabello rubio brillaba tenue pese a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, inmediatamente Hermione dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.- No duermas de nueva cuenta sobre tu varita, no son precisamente baratas.-Sentenció en un reproche fingido.- _Mon amour_, has llegado temprano.-Afirmó recostándose junto a ella.

-Sí... Han cancelado la última reunión del día, para mi suerte.-Susurró tratando de disimular la fatiga.

-_Oui..._ Salí a comprar algo para preparar la cena.-Dijo acurrucándose a ella, su aroma era igual un deleite para sus sentidos.

-Comida china... y todo listo.-Hermione la abrazó con suavidad, poso su rostro en el cabello sedoso, sin embargo sintió como la rubia se paraba rápidamente.-¿Fleur...?¿Qué...?

- Comida china.-Repitió.-Como ayer... ¿Verdad?.-Aparentó un sollozo.- Mi madre tenía razón... No quise  
escucharla cuando me dijo lo que me esperaba si me casaba contigo.

La castaña bufó quedamente llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

-Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a mi _pauvre mère_...-Siguió dramatizando.-¡Cuán desgraciada soy!

-Para que fueras en verdad desdichada tendrías que estar casada de verdad conmigo.-Replicó Hermione con ofensa infantil.

-Oh... es verdad.-Fleur tomó una posición pensativa.-Pero pronto... Muy pronto.-Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se abalanzaba con delicadeza sobre la castaña.- Y recuerda que Gabrielle está muy emocionada en tener sobrinos, muchos sobrinos.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo, si pudiera verse sabría que tendría un excesivo rubor en las mejillas.

La francesa acarició su rostro y le besó con ternura, lentamente bajo hacia su cuello provocando un leve gemido por parte de su prometida, quien notaba como extrañamente el calor subía y que la gabardina le estorbaba. Fleur volvió a besar sus labios más pasionalmente, Hermione tomó su rostro con sus manos y le imitó profundizando el ígneo beso, pero sintió como Fleur se separaba nuevamente.

-En fin... si me disculpas, tengo que ordenar comida china para mi futura esposa.-Exclamó la rubia conteniendo los jadeos.

La castaña bufó.

-¿Es en serio...?.-Preguntó ella quien no escondía que la falta de aire.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Se excusó Fleur levantando las manos, remarcando su acento francés que sabía de buena manera que extasiaba a su novia.-Es como una mala broma... _C'est la vie..._ Pero descuida, podemos olvidar la tristeza con  
comida oriental de primera.

-¡Eres cruel!.-Gritó la castaña con tono pueril, formando un lindo puchero, Hermione era conocida por la tenacidad y fríaldad al manejar situaciones, pero con Fleur de quien afirmaba con aire triunfal cada vez que contaba su estado sentimental, estaba completamente enamorada, no era sorprendente verla actuar como un indefenso gatito a su lado.

-¿Cruel...?.-Preguntó con ironía.- Cruel, _ma chérie,_ es no llevar a tu prometida al nuevo restaurant italiano que abrió hace una semana.

Hermione guardó silencio , como si una enorme revelación le haya sido desvelada, todo resultaba claro ahora.

-Con que es eso...- Comprendío las indirectas que Fleur le había dado toda la semana, que si le parecía Roma una atracción espectacular sobre todo por su arte culinario, que tenía un extraño antojo de pasta, que si Ginny podía pedirle a Molly esa receta de Lasagna que había servido aquella vez cuando organizó la comida de compromiso entre su mejor amiga y Harry.- Podías haber sido un poco más clara antes de castigarme así.

-Deberías estar castigada el resto del año.-Sentenció la rubia divertida, ella entendía el poco tacto que tenía Hermione, no la culpaba por la falta de romanticismo, aunque su corazón francés y su sangre Veela lo exigieran puesto que la amaba, y la castaña se había esforzado inmensamente en prestar más atención a los detalles.-Al menos claro...

Hermione la miró expectante y asintió en silencio, se levantó de la cama con premura, encendió la luz y buscó entre los cajones algo con desesperación.

-Bien, en cuánto estés lista podemos marchar...-La castaña empezó a decir mirando unas llaves entre sus dedos,  
volteó a mirar a Fleur quien, sorpresivamente estaba vestida para la ocasión, sólo estaba corrigiendo su peinado frente al tocador con una tranquilidad sagrada, lo había planeado todo. Fleur se dio cuenta de la expresión de la castaña.

-Ha sido... sexto sentido, ya sabes... una corazonada.-Le sonrió.-Pero...-Señaló las llaves que traía en su mano.

-Si vamos a salir... yo... es decir, supongo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo del viaje, yendo en auto...Hace un clima maravilloso...-Respondió titubeando.-Pero si te molesta...

-Es perfecto.-Eran exactamente esas pequeñas actitudes que apreciaba con toda su alma.

Bajaron las escaleras tomadas de las manos entre risas, buscó el auto que había comprado a causa de sus padres, subieron a el, prácticamente estaba nuevo, lo habría traído desde la agencia con un movimiento de su varita pero su madre había insistido en que les llevara como dios mandaba. Sujetó el volante con nerviosismo, tenía tanto que no manejaba, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador, un sonido secó apagó el auto. ¿Por qué no había comprado un automático?, Fleur rió con voz cantarina.

-Espera... Puedo hacerlo.-Dijo con un gruñido Hermione.-Sólo necesito...

-No dudo que puedas hacerlo, dudo que pueda llegar sana y salva ahí.-Contestó la rubia juguetonamente. La castaña lanzó un suspiro melancólico.

-¡Está asegurado!.-Exclamó mientras volvía a encender el vehículo, logró arrancar con mayor éxito, pese a la poca dificultad que aún experimentaba se sentía segura, era un vecindario hermoso, tranquilo, con vecinos muggles agradables, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Estacionó su Volvo,según recordaba, era pésima con las marcas, pero sí recordaba con claridad el pequeño grito que había lanzado al mirar la factura. Bajó de el con prisa y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Hemos llegado, _Mademoiselle_.

Fleur bajó y quedó pasmada ante el restaurant, era una estructura hermosa, sobria, evidentemente lujosa y por lo tanto, el servicio que brindaban era caro.

-Se ve... bien.-Musitó la castaña con un nudo en la garganta, aunque después se compuso con una sonrisa no iba a estimar en gastos si se tratara de su novia, al fin y al cabo la felicidad que le producía no se compararía con algo tan banal como el dinero.

Ordenaron según las recomendaciones del amable mesero, demasiado amable, pensó Hermione mientras este hablaba animadamente con Fleur y se sonrojaba si la rubia lo miraba, suspiró resignada, era algo a lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado, comprendía el poder de ser una Veela, pero aún con ello, la castaña pensó que con sangre Veela o sin ella, Fleur era una deidad por sí misma. Tenía la vista pérdida en el rostro de la francesa, sonreía embelesada cuando notaba que le habría preguntado algo y asentía aunque no supiera si acertaba en la respuesta, las preocupaciones del trabajo quedaron delegadas, Fleur Delacour era como su isla paradisíaca personal, un trozo de cielo aquí en la tierra. Finalmente llegó la comida que presumiblemente era Gourmet.

-Antes de comer quisiera dar las gracias.-Atajó Hermione, Fleur se quedó expectante, con un deje de sorpresa en el rostro, se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos, junto sus manos y prosiguió.-Gracias Merlin por la oportunidad de estar con Fleur, sin tener que usar posiciones y/o hechizos vetados por el Ministerio de Magia, amén.- La ocurrencia ocasionó una delicada carcajada de la rubia, quien asintió con la copa entre sus manos.

-_'Ermione_.-Pronunció con duda.- Quería hablar contigo de...-Hizo una pausa y mordió sus labios pensativa.- Considero que debería buscar una casa más grande.

Hermione la miró con un deje de preocupación.

-Quiero decir... Después de la boda, habrá que mudarnos a un lugar más amplio.

-Dios... Sí.-Susurró la castaña con alivio.-Me imagino que mi departamento de soltera no quedará bien después de casarnos, es un poco pequeño, demasiado pequeño si lo pensamos, necesitamos una casa con un patio enorme también.-Exclamó pensativa.- Y tampoco hemos decidido en dónde será, debemos meditar detenidamente que sería mejor para los niños, adoro que hayas accedido a estar en un barrio Muggle conmigo... pero supongo será un poco extraño a la larga si queremos que nuestros hijos se eduquen en la magia desde un comienzo, imagina que un día de improviso la ropa de los Señores Stewart bajen por si misma de los tendederos, por Merlin, es un paro cardíaco asegurado para nuestros vecinos.

Fleur escuchaba muy complacida todo lo que Hermione tenía que decir, todavía le costaba abrirse un poco acerca de sus sentimientos, pero cuando hablaba de lo que pensaba al respecto, de la vida que ella divisaba para ellas la hacía consolidarse aún más junto a su corazón.

-¿Le has dicho ya a tus padres?.-Preguntó la francesa antes de llevarse a sus labios un trozo de la pasta con la que llevaba prácticamente soñando toda la semana.

-No creo que tengan problema si les digo que nos mudaremos, siempre podemos irles a visitar, si tus padres no han puesto el grito en el cielo, no veo porque...-Miró a su novia con expresión alegre.-Ya... Lo de que sean abuelos.

-_Bien sûr__..._-Susurró conteniendo la risa.

-En verdad no lo sé.-Contestó con nueva preocupación.-Tomaron de buena manera que su pequeño retoño fuera a una excelente academia de magia, tomaron de más o menos buena manera que su no tan pequeño retoño ahora salía con una poderosa bruja francesa, cuando les he dicho que ella se mudaría conmigo, mamá casi se desmaya,y ¿recuerdas cuando mandamos las invitaciones? casi al instante mi madre estaba en nuestra puerta un poco alterada, estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía...

-Podemos esperar si crees que sería mejor.

-De ninguna manera.-Negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo de vino.- Es mi vida, nuestra vida, hay límite el cual mis padres no pueden decidir.

-Molly lo aceptó mucho mejor.-Afirmó con un poco de incredulidad todavía.

-Y que lo digas... Supongo debió de haber sido un poco raro que Ron y Bill se hayan quedado solteros casi al mismo tiempo, y que de un día para otro nos hayan visto pasando mucho tiempo juntas... no engañamos a nadie.

-Te lo he dicho 'Emione, eres pésima mintiendo.-Le sonrió con reproche.

-Yo lo dejé claro desde un principio, fue una mala idea como te dije.

-Si hubiera sido tan mala idea, no estaríamos aquí, hablando de pequeñas _'Ermione's_ corriendo en nuestra futura casa, ni siquiera lamentaríamos muy en el fondo el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito a fin de mes.

La castaña se dio por vencida, siempre tenía algo que decir en cualquier conversación en la que no estuviera involucrada Fleur Delacour, simplemente la dejaba sin palabras.

-El día que se enteró... Dios... Subió a su habitación inmediatamente para buscar su vestido de novia, su iniciativa y optimismo ha sido de gran ayuda en los preparativos de la boda.

-Absolutamente de acuerdo.-Secundó Fleur.-Aunque... de verdad lamento haber lastimado así a Bill...

-Lamentarás aún más si yo no estuviera aquí.-Replicó la castaña con un ligero tono de celos.

-_Touché, Mademoiselle Granger, Touché_.-Cedió la rubia con una sonrisa, era egoísta pero así era, no cambiaría nada de lo que había hecho ni tampoco se arrepentiría.

La velada transcurrió amenamente, recordaron con mucha ternura el primer día que se conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, detallaron la segunda vez que se vieron muchos años después, el silencio no tenía lugar entre ellas, era una pareja perfecta como comúnmente se decía aunque salían por mucho fuera de los estándares. La cena había sido deliciosa, tanto por los platillos como por la compañía, Hermione miró su reloj y maldijo mentalmente.

-Ya es casi la media noche...-Informó afligida.

-La noche es joven.-Interrumpió Fleur con una sonrisa radiante.

-Sin peros, Señorita Delacour, le recuerdo que todavía es miércoles.

-Claro como no te importa desvelarte en otras... actividades, y mucho menos reparas en que yo también duermo tarde.

La castaña se sonrojó haciendo ademán de decir algo durante unos instantes.

-De acuerdo, es tiempo de regresar a casa.-Dijo inocentemente.- No quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo otra vez... Van cinco retardos este mes.

Salieron con creciente júbilo, y regresaron más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado. Una vez dentro del dormitorio Fleur deshacía su peinado y se ponía ropa más cómoda, Hermione ya la esperaba adormilada en la cama.

-Ha sido perfecto.-Musitó la rubia después de apagar la luz y acomodándose al lado de su prometida.

-Todo contigo es perfecto.-Respondió con un hilo de voz.

-_Je t'aime, 'Ermione_.-Susurró en el oído de ella quien la abrazaba efusivamente.

-También te amo Fleur... demasiado.-Le dio un tenue beso en los labios.

-_Si on n'aime pas trop, on n'aime pas assez_.-Dijo apagando su voz.

-Si no amamos demasiado, no amamos lo suficiente.-Repitió la castaña a la par que pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, antes de quedarse dormida escuchó las campanadas que afirmaban la media noche, suspiró sintiendo un vacío en su pecho y en sus brazos.

* * *

Ginny buscó debajo de la pequeña jardinera que adornaba el apartamento, cogió la llave que de costumbre se encontraba ahí, abrió con sumo cuidado en no causar mucho ruido, dejó las bolsas de plástico que había traído consigo sobre una mesa de madera, dio un leve vistazo al desorden que se formaba en el pequeño departamento, suspiró con preocupación, se dirigió al dormitorio de su mejor amiga, abrió la puerta lentamente, sonrió de forma maternal, entró todavía con cuidado, vio a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente, tomó una cobija y abrigó a la castaña, se dio cuenta de la varita que asía firmemente entre sus dedos, la colocó cerca de un retrato en el tocador, se detuvo a observar la hermosa foto de Fleur Delacour, cerró los ojos, la prometida de Hermione había muerto sorpresivamente, nadie incluyéndola podían creerlo, su amiga estaba completamente destrozada, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, recogió un poco el apartamento, sacó la comida que solía llevarle, la pelirroja estaba consciente de que no podía juzgar el duelo de nadie, ella jamás se imaginaría que haría si le pasara algo similar, notó con alegría que la ración que había dejado faltaba, por lo menos comía en mayor cantidad, aunque Hermione había descuidado su salud concentrando todas sus energías y pensamientos en el trabajo por fin lo estaba superando.

Lentamente.

Ginny tenía la certeza de que lo lograría, al fin y al cabo su amiga era fuerte.  
Poesía vigor y coraje, tal como una leona.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
